


The Box

by Tandem_Constable



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Shopping Malls, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, box - Freeform, but like not really, moving in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandem_Constable/pseuds/Tandem_Constable
Summary: Kaiba decides, against Atem's insistence, to help him move his things into the mansion. He comes to find that it wasn't pride that led to this insistence, but that Atem really hadn't needed any help. He only had one box.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Kudos: 20





	The Box

The day had finally come. The pharaoh was going to move in. Kaiba had given him a key to the manor about a year previously, but today was the day that Atem would officially change addresses and be His. He smirked, his head feeling light and his chest likewise bright.

He parked his truck in front of the game shop. He had bought it specifically for the occasion. He would have brought a trailer as well, but Atem had instisted that he didn’t have much they needed to move. This was fine by Kaiba; it just meant they’d be done and having dinner with Mokuba sooner.

He hopped out, shutting but not locking the door behind him, and jogged up the sidewalk. He pushed open the glass door with his hip, the bell alerting the shop of his presence. “Atem?” He called, a relaxed grin on his face. 

“Ah! Kaiba!” Atem shuffled around the shop counter, a cardboard box held securely in his arms. “I’m ready to go!”

“Fantastic!” Kaiba bent down to place a kiss atop his head and chuckled when the former king screwed up his button nose. “Where are the rest of your things? I’ll help you load them into my truck.”

Atem blinked blankly up at him. He glanced back down at the box in his arms and then once more at Kaiba. “I thought I told you I didn’t have much?” His tone was scolding. Kaiba straightened to his full height, towering over the other, and crossed his arms arms.

“I can still help.” He rolled his eyes pointedly.

“It’s just one box, Kaiba. I believe I can manage it on my own, if you’d be so kind as to hold the door open for me.” Atem huffed. Seto stilled.

“Just ONE box? That’s impossible! How could all of your things fit in one box?” Kaiba exclaimed, throwing his entire being into his theatrics, complete with gesticulating hands and a wide legged battle stance. Atem rolled his eyes at him.

“I am a ghost. I haven’t much need for Earthly possessions.”

“You haven’t been a ghost for a little over a year now! You’re your own person! Surely this isn’t all you have!” He refused to believe it.

“Kaiba, most of my clothes are Yugi’s,” he responded tiredly. His expression shifted to something more playful, and his brows danced as he continued. “and I presume I don’t need to bring my bed?” 

Kaiba, face red, stammered unintelligently. Atem chuckled, bumping him with his hip as he breezed by. Kaiba blinked himself back to awareness and leapt across the room in time to rip open the door for his smaller lover. HE was trying to distract him from the topic at hand. Well it wasn't going to happen, not if Kaiba had anything to do with it!

“What’s in the box?”

“My belongings,” Atem responded smartly.

“Such as?” Kaiba pressed.

“My jewellery, makeup, cards, a toothbrush, the hoodie I stole from you-“

“Which hoodie?” Kaiba burst, hustling ahead to open the truck door for him.

“The blue one with the fuzzy insides,” the pharaoh purred, sliding smoothly into the vehicle. Most anyone else climbing into a vehicle too tall for his height with his arms over encumbered by a box would have been a clumsy mess of limbs and grunts. Atem made the act look like one of the most beautiful things one could do.

“I’ve been looking for that one,” Kaiba complained. Atem grinned proudly.

“It’s in my box. Alongside my shoes and TOYS.” Atem grinned even wider, his teeth glinting predatorily. Kaiba forcibly ignored him; he needed to focus if he was going to get them home safely.

Them, home, they were going to live together. He grinned to himself. His rival who he had chased for so long was finally in reach. He still hadn’t beaten him at a duel, but he felt that somewhere, along the way, he had won something even greater.

“Put the box in the back, we’re going to the store.”

“Why?” Atem asked, following his instruction. “I thought we’d be going home?” It stirred something inside of the usually stoic CEO to hear his beloved rival, his pharaoh, refer to his home so casually.

“Am I wrong to assume you have no other clothes than the ones on your back?”

“No, you aren’t.” He responded slowly.

“That’s unacceptable. You’re dating a billionaire. Your belongings shouldn’t all fit in one box.” Kaiba growled, flicking on a turn signal. Atem crossed his arms.

“Kaiba, I made it very clear when we started this relationship that I didn’t wish to be dependent on y-"

“And you won’t be. I’ve been holding back splurging on you for a year now-"

“Kaiba,”

“Don’t interrupt me- and I’m about to burst. We’re going to buy you whatever the fuck you want today, and I will NOT take no for an answer!” 

“Kaiba, I don't want for-"

“ATEM!” Kaiba veered dangerously toward the side of the road.

“OKAY!” Atem screeched, digging his nails into the leather interior. “I’ll relent! Just don’t kill us! Good RA!” 

Kaiba’s grin grew three times that day. He pulled seamlessly into a mall parking lot and into a shaded parking space. He took a moment to internally celebrate. He had a second tally to add to his list of victories.


End file.
